Always
by Team Everlark
Summary: Katniss and Peeta broke up the day before graduation. Instead of Peeta trying to get Katniss back, Katniss is doing all that she can do to win back her boy with the bread. Very similar to 'For Keeps', but I decided to do my own spin off of it. Its rated M just in case. Some cussing. This is loosely based off of the actual Hunger Games. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Always**

**Ch.1**

"Why have you been ignoring me all week?" I screamed at him. My extremely handsome, caring, loving boyfriend; also known as Peeta Mellark. "Something came up." he said simply. "All freaking week?" I exclaimed.

My anger was multiplying by ten every passing second. Whenever I talked to him, it was always a one or two word answer. He hadn't even returned my calls or texts. We were supposed to be happy, I mean it was the last week of school until we graduated. I remember the first time I had a real conversation with him.

It was sophomore year, third period History. Our teacher, Miss Trinket was extremely annoying and was always pairing us up with partners to do projects. Instead of listening, I kept secretly turning around, always meeting the eyes of Peeta. His eyes. I could get lost in that sea of blue. The ones that looked so loving that they could melt even my hardened heart. It was no secret that he was good looking, no one could deny that, even me. All the girls wanted him, but yet he never dated anyone.

I didn't realize Miss Trinket had started pulling names out of her bowls until I heard Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. No, no, no,no! This could not be happening! Of all people, it had to be him! As I looked around, everyone was moving to get with their partners, laughing and joking, or already starting on their project. By the time I had focused, Peeta Mellark has already sat in front of me; his beautiful eyes trained on me.

I don't know how long we sat there just studying each other, but by the time he spoke, we only had three minutes of class left. "So, what civilization should we write the report on?" he asks kind of shyly. What? Civilization? Report? What had I missed? "Oh, well, we just have to pick any civilization and write a two paged report on it." he says, obviously noting my confusion. "I don't understand why we have to learn about demise and sadness when there is already not enough happiness in the world." I quietly mumble to myself, but of course, he heard it. "Well maybe you're looking in all the wrong places." he states. Intrigued, I ask, "Well, where do you suppose I look?" Leaning into my desk, he slowly moves closer, while I do the same. "The art room, class 214, Mondays and Wednesdays, at lunch time, is always a good place to start." he states boldly. Luckily, the bell rang, saving me from having to answer.

Before I even had a chance to answer, he bolted from the room. Puzzled, I packed up my stuff and went to fourth period. Because it was Monday, at lunch I decided to visit Peeta Mellark. I brought my sack lunch and walked through the halls to the art room. I walked in very quietly, I was so silent he didn't even hear me come in. For a couple of minutes I just watched him. He took on this look of concentration while he painted. I was hungry, so I took out my peanut butter sandwich. Apparently he heard me and whipped around with a startled look on his face. At first he looked puzzled, but his confusion soon turned to elation.

We got to talking, and soon I visited him every Monday and Wednesday. We would talk, laugh, and eat. One day, he just leaned over and kissed me. He tasted like peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I was extremely startled, this being my first kiss and all, but soon I just let my instincts take over. We were broken apart by the sound of the bell. Feeling brave and confident, I said "Call me." I took out a pen, wrote my number on his arm, and walked out. We started dating the next day. We had been together since.

The sound of Peeta's voice broke me of my flashback. "Things came up." he said calmly. In a fit of rage, I said, "Its Delly, isn't it? You're cheating on me with Delly, aren't you?" I yelled, losing all self – control I previously had. He looked enraged. He got extremely close to me, three inches away from my face. "How dare you even speak of Delly that way. We both know that is not true." he calmly said. He backed away, sighed, and turned around, like he was disgusted by the sight of me.

He gripped his hair so tight, I thought he was going to pull it out. "Do you know why I'm mad at you?" he asks. I shake my head slightly. "I know about it Katniss." he states in such a sorrowful tone. My face takes on a look of horror, my stomach lurches, and my heart feels like it's about to explode. He knows. How did he find out? Did he know it was an awful mistake? "Oh Peeta…" I whisper. I have silent tears streaming down my face. He has tears in the corners his eyes.

I shouldn't have looked in his eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. As soon as I look, I know I will not be able to look away. They show hurt, anger, but most of all, betrayal. "I kept waiting, hoping you would tell me. Tell me it was all some huge mistake and ask for forgiveness. I would have, in a heartbeat. But you know what, I'm not so sure anymore. I had to hear it from my brother! He doesn't even go here anymore. Do you know how much it hurt? It felt like I had been run over. I gave you my heart, but you just threw it away. Goodbye Katniss."

I thought I knew fear. The fear of starving, or the thought of Prim being hurt. But this was the worst I could imagine. The thought of me never seeing Peeta again was a hundred times worse than any of these. He turned to walk, but I caught his arm. "I'm sorry!" I manage to get out because of all the tears. I look up into his eyes. I could see the battle going on in his head; if he should stay with me, or leave me. Eventually, one side won out, but it was not what I was hoping for.

The rage was evident in his eyes. He jerked his arm back, I whimpered slightly. "But, I love you." I whimper. He looked extremely taken aback, seeing it was my first time saying it to him, but soon regained his composer. With a heart – breaking voice he said, "I thought so too, until you slept with him." I crumpled to the floor as soon as he said that. He just turned and walked away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

I don't know how long I have laid on the ground for. I kept repeating what he said in my mind. _I thought so too, until you slept with him. _Just thinking about him sends another body – wracking sob, leaving me an utter mess. I eventually get up, and start my two mile trek back to my house, alone. I was supposed to ride home with Peeta, but we all know how that turned out.

I try to keep my mind off him, but all I can do is think about how his curls fall across his forehead, sometimes covering his eyes. Oh, those wonderfully blue eyes. That always look so bright and loving, no matter what. But then I remember the hate and spite in them, just from looking at me. I choke down a sob. _No, _I tell myself. _I will not break down, again. _Gale. That name turns my grief into an anger that cannot be contained. He told someone. That's the only way that someone could have known.

Like I told Peeta, it was a huge mistake. I can't believe Gale convinced me to go to that party Friday night. I wore a tight black dress that went down to my knees, while Gale only wore jeans and a tight black t – shirt. When we arrived, people were already passed out on the lawn, making out in a corner, talking, dancing, or upstairs in one of the many bedrooms. "Hey guys! I see you made it!" exclaims the nearly wasted Finnick Odair. "Where's Peeta?" "His mom is making him do that lame extra credit project for Trinket." I explain.

Finnick wanders off to greet more of his guests. Gale and I just grab a cup of beer and sit on the couch talking about the upcoming graduation. To other people, it might seem like we are dating, but let me assure you, it's purely platonic. Gale is like a brother to me. We have been friends since we were born. Our parents were very close with each other.

Two hours later, four cups of beer and a couple shots, I am totally and completely wasted. I can't even stand up on my own; I am leaning heavily on Gale, who has a protective arm around my waist. After hours of dancing, Gale and I say goodbye and leave. We get into his car and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Gale! You know I am with Peeta!" I exclaim. Instead of backing off he just leans in and kisses me roughly.

So startled by his aggressiveness, I don't respond. He continues to kiss me while I just sit there. My mind is too foggy from the alcohol and I can't think straight. It's not the first time I have ever kissed Gale, but it was before Peeta. We sat at the edge of the lake my father had showed me when I was a child. All day the two of us fished, talked, and goofed off. The sun was beginning to set, and we sat side by side, watching the glorious colors spread out across the sky. Being with Gale was never awkward, I mean we were best friends, but lately he had kept trying to get closer to me. We were both 13, and I could handle myself, but I didn't want anything to come between myself. Breaking me from my thoughts, he leaned over and put a chaste kiss on my lips. It ended as soon as it started. "I'm sorry," he replied quickly. "I just had to do that at least once." We haven't spoken about it since. I didn't count that as my first kiss, though.

The next thing I know, we were in the back of his car, all of our clothes off. I don't need to go into much detail about what happened. After it happened, I felt sick to my stomach; whether it was from the alcohol or what we just did. He dropped me off at my house, neither of us talking the whole way there. I didn't see him that weekend so I assumed our secret would be safe.

Having replayed the whole night in my mind, I realized I had already arrived at my house. As soon as I walked through the door, I was swamped with questions from Mom and Prim. Not realizing what was going on, I checked my iPhone. Eleven missed calls, seventeen text messages, and four voicemails; all wondering where I have been. Still extremely upset, I ignore them, go to my room, dress in my pajamas, and collapse in my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Always**

Ch. 3

I wake up to the sound of a fist pounding on my door. "Get up Katniss!" screams Prim. "Get in the shower. You have about two hours until graduation!" _Graduation Day. Graduation Day. Graduation Day. _Those words bounce all around my head. That's all I can think about. Happiness. I don't have to get up at six in the morning anymore. I won't have to deal with all the cheerleaders anymore. But then I won't get to see Peeta every day.

_Peeta. _That name brings on so many different emotions. Pain, sadness, and a little happiness. Within those three years, we had wonderful times together. Sneaking into the bakery at night, going to wild parties, and even camping at the lake. I thought we were going to be together forever. I can't imagine myself without him. He brought me so much joy when we were together. I hardly even scowled anymore. His smile always melted my heart, no matter what mood I was in. The way his eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he laughed.

Just the thought of the way his eyes hardened, the sky blue color turned icy when he looked at me. I crumple to the ground in the shower; the water still running. I'm sobbing like crazy. I've never felt heartbreak like this. So this is how my mother felt when my father died in a car crash four years ago. I have a lot more sympathy for her now that I know what it feels like. It's like someone took a hammer and shattered your heart into a million pieces. No matter how many times I try to repair myself, I know Peeta will be the only one to fix me. He is the missing piece.

I finish my shower, dry off, and pick an outfit. I own about three dresses. Out of the three, I pick a pale orange. The color of a sunset. Ironically, Peeta's favorite color. It straight at the top, but flows down in ruffles at the bottom. Its stops at the middle of my knees. I need to apply make – up, but nothing can cover my puffy red bloodshot eyes. It is quite obvious I cried all night. I look at myself in our cracked mirror. Anyone can tell I look awful.

I put on a brave face and walk out of my room. When I reach the kitchen, there are already pancakes laid out for me on the table. Mother and Prim pretend not to notice, instead, the compliment my choice of dress. I mumble a quick thanks, shovel the food down my throat, grab my phone, keys, and small purse, and rush out the door, waiting in the car. A couple of minutes later, Mom comes out with her old camera and Prim with a bag; most likely a present.

When we arrive, the Hawthorne's immediately spot us and rush over to where we arrived. Gale tries to start a conversation with me, but I quickly shut it down. _That lying bastard! He doesn't even know I know! _I stalk off, locating Madge in the crowd, grab her arm, and pull her to a secluded part of the school. "You know, don't you?" I question. "Everybody in the whole school knows," she answers. Prim! She knows too! I feel like I have just been ran over. "How did you find out?" I question urgently. "Gale told everybody in Home Room. He was saying that he was your first," she says. She was obviously uncomfortable talking about my sex life.

_That lying son of a bitch! Peeta was my first, and he knew that! I swear to God I might just kill him. _"Uhhh, listen Katniss. I'm really sorry about what happened with you and Peeta, but I got to go." she looked relieved to go. "Welcome, Welcome! As you all know, I am Miss Trinket; the Guidance Counselor and History Teacher. I want to welcome our beloved principal, Principal Snow!" she squeals into the microphone. Principal Snow, an old man with evil snake eyes. It's a wonder how he's not in jail. He's extremely creepy. "With honor," he begins, "I welcome you to this graduation ceremony. So please everybody, take your seats." Everyone shuffles around, plowing through people to get to their designated seats. When we are all seated, he resumes his speech again. "I will keep this short. I know you all want to celebrate. A roar of cheers come from the students. I just want to curl on my bed and cry myself to sleep again. "This school was founded 74 years ago by my father, Silas. I took over when he passed away 50 years ago. We hope to have many more successful school years to come. I will now have my Valedictorian come up and say his speech."

_Crap!_ I forgot had to say his speech. I'm not worried about it though, Peeta knows that speech in his sleep because I kept drilling him on it. I know every word to it, so I zone out, but I realize he is taking a completely different approach. "Welcome parents and students!" he says confidently. "I am Peeta Mellark. We came in here tributes as freshmen, but are leaving a victor. We are finally Mockingjays, let us be free! I had a speech planned out and was prepared to say it, but I think I'll just wing it. I realized yesterday, that you can plan out everything, but it doesn't always go where you thought." _Us. That's who he is talking about._ I realize he is using his heartbreak to speak. He always has been an excellent speaker. He will pour his soul and emotions into whatever he is talking about. This speech will move everyone and stick with them for the rest of their lives.

"We have faced heart break, make – ups, fights in the gym and hallways." Everyone laughs, remembering the time Cato and Marvel fought to get Glimmer, who was with Gloss the whole time. "We have survived beating our rivals, The Capitol, in the legendary football game. We have even conquered Miss Mason's killer science tests. What I'm saying is, whatever we put our mind to, we can do it. We can conquer the sadness and heartbreak of breaking up." A sad smile graces his lips, his eyes flick up and meet mine. I am in pain over how hollow his look; mine look the same though. Looking at me, it seems, has made hatred course through his veins. "We don't need them!" he practically shouts to the crowd. "We are victors! We don't need anyone!" My heart breaks for what seems like thousandth time today. _It's over… It's over… It's over… _That's what I tell myself. He's right, it's over. Tears fill my eyes.

"So what I'm saying is, be strong. No matter what. And remember, once a victor, always a victor!" He walks off the stage having completed his job. The crowd is still cheering. They don't understand the message hidden underneath. _It's over. I'm sad, heartbroken even, but I will not take you back, ever. It's over. _That's what he was telling me. I heard it loud and clear. Silent tears are now streaming down my face. Principal Snow comes out to award diplomas. After everyone has been seated again, he starts saying the closing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present to you, the 74 Victors of Panem High!" Cheers erupt from the crowd. Hats being thrown up in the air. Everyone is celebrating, but me; little did I know that Peeta was going through the exact same thing as me; heartbreak.

Other than Madge and Finnick, I really have no one else to say goobye to. I collect Prim and my mother and head home. I change into some more comfortable clothes and pick out a book. When I pick out my favorite, The Hunger Games, a pamphlet falls out. As soon as I read it, my heart drops. _Stanford University. Peeta!_ He applied but I never saw if he was accepted or not. This is probably a bad idea, but I grab the keys to Mother's car, hop in, and drive to the Mellark Bakery.

As soon as I pull up into the drive way, I realize I am too late. Boxes are being packed and loaded into Mr. Mellark's big truck. I look through the window to Peeta's room and the room is bare. I see Peeta and his witch of a mother siting on his bed. He is looking sadly at a picture. Mrs. Mellark is comforting, if not praising him. There is a pile of cut up pieces of paper in his bed. Peeta get up and turns around, his back to be. I move closer to the window, curious to see what he was holding. What I see makes me feel like I have been punched in the stomach; all the air is out of me; I am gasping for breath. His mother sees me and smiles cruelly. _Our first date. _We went to the Six Flags amusement park. We went into the photo booth and took a bunch of random photos. I took half and gave the rest to him.

Him ripping the photo is like he tore my heart to a million pieces. The pile, it's all of us. I fall to the floor, crying my eyes out. Mr. Mellark rushes to me. He was always extremely friendly to me, but now he acts as if I am a stranger. I have not only ruined my relationship with Peeta, but also with his family.

"Peeta!" calls his dad. "It's time to go." _Go? Where? For how long? _"No. No. No!" I exclaim. "You can't leave. You can't!" Peeta is out of his room and walking to us. "What is she doing here?" he asks coldly, not even addressing me, but his father. "I don't know why. Maybe you should ask." his father states simply. "Why are you here Katniss?" he asks in a strained voice. "You can't leave. Please stay with me," I plead pathetically. "I fell for that once. We're through Katniss." An icy tone replaces the one once filled with love. He climbs in the truck. Everyone had already filed in. Where he was going, I would never find out. My only hope was that he found someone he deserved. Someone better than me.

"Always." I whimper pathetically. That's what he was supposed to stay. I promised myself I would never fall in love. My resolve crumpled on our fourth date. He had bought me a pin. A Mockingjay. He said as long as I had that, I would be safe. Then, I thought he meant the pin. I realize now he was talking about his love. One night, when I had a nightmare, when Prim and my mother went on a trip, he had slept over. I woke him up with all my screaming. He came and pulled me into his arms. As soon as I was about to fall asleep, he tried to crawl out of my bed. I uttered only three words. _Stay with me? Always. _That was his answer. Just thinking about that night makes cry even harder.

_We're through… We're through… We're through… _Those two words contain all of my thoughts. It was final. He had crushed my thoughts of us being together, but most of all he had put out the fire of which my hope burned. That is how I knew there was absolutely no chance of us. Ever again. Never seeing his smile, eyes, and hearing his laugh was enough to make me go into a depression. The saying 'It is better to have loved and then lost, rather than to never have loved at all.' Even through all my misery, that is the complete truth. My mother will say the same thing. I laid there for what seems like hours, caught in my own sorrow.

Nothing makes sense. I don't know what I will do with my life, but one thing is clear. My boy with the bread is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Always**

**Ch. 4**

**Author's Note**

** Thank you all for reading. This is my first story. I would like to thank CuteBrunetteThatLovesHG192 for reviewing. If you love it, hate it, or just want to talk about, please review. This chapter will be when they meet a few years later. It will probably be one of my shorter chapters. I also might have one section in Peeta's POV. Now do you guys want shorter chapters and fast updates, or longer chapters and maybe it only be a couple times a week? Thank you for reading and please enjoy! **

The arrow is being pointed at another one of my students. I quickly sprint over to adjust the small child before he injures himself or others. "I'm sorry," he says in that some people just love, whereas I could care less because I will never marry nor have children. It's a promise, although promises have never really been kept with me. Immediately I begin to think of bright blonde curls and sky blue eyes. I close my eyes and clutch my stomach like I am in pain. I am in pain. Even thinking about him brings on another wave of heartache.

"Are you okay Miss Katniss?" asks the young boy. Apparently I had been standing like that for a long time. I force a smile on my face and tell him I'm fine. I have been trying to be nicer to the children because a new position just opened up and I really want to get promoted. Of course it will mean a few extra hours a week, but the pay is almost 50 times what I am making now as a camp trainer teaching archery to kids. I should be bothered by the extra work, but it's not like I have a life to go home to at night. My only friend is Madge.

She was the only one that forgave me after the whole Peeta incident, even though the two were pretty close. Once it hits four and all the children have left, I am free to leave, but today I hold back. I have been having nightmares more frequently. All night I am plagued with horrible images of my family and Peeta being ripped apart and eaten by mutts. After maybe 30 minutes of shooting, I look at the targets. Each bulls eye has at least four arrows in the little red circle. Shooting did nothing to help clear my mind so I head back to my apartment. I try watching TV but my boredom is too much to handle. _I need exercise_, I think to myself. I throw on a black sports bra and tight short black running shorts with my royal blue Nike running shoes. It's about five when I leave my apartment. I put my headphones in and start going wherever my feet start to take me. By my fifth mile I am starting to regret not bringing a water bottle.

It's starting to get dark with dark grey clouds in the sky, threatening to start pouring at any time. As I continue to jog back home, I feel drops of rain land on me. Hurrying, I cross the place where I think is the crosswalk. I hear a noise very close to me. I look up as soon as two headlights are only inches away from me.

_Peeta's POV_

Six years later and the town has not changed a bit. Panem looks the same as it did when I left. Heartbroken and with no plans after high school, it seemed like the only option for me was to join army. I signed up for six years and just got out about a month ago. With no family but here, it seemed like the right choice to move back. I found my own apartment and started working again at the bakery. It was nice to reunite with my father and brothers. My mother was just as indifferent as she usually is. Heading home from my later shift, I started on my journey to my apartment. It started raining cats and dogs. I heard thunder a few miles away. I started to gradually drive faster on the empty road.

I have to slam suddenly on my breaks. The sound of a body making contact with my car sent fear through my heart. _Are they dead? Seriously injured? Broken bones? Concussion? _My brain starts to go into over drive. The sound of a groan brings me back. I quickly get out of my car. My skinny jeans and tight white t – shirt getting soaked in the groan. The body is definitely female. They are olive skinned, with a nice flat stomach, long legs, and glorious boobs. I lift up the woman's head, checking her pulse. It's still strong, she is definitely alive; just unconscious. When I get a good look at the face, my literally stopped. It's the face that I have been trying to forget for over five years. Even after all this time, I would be able to recognize this person everywhere. This was my first love, kiss, first time, and first heartbreak.


End file.
